The present invention relates to a vehicle cowl structure, more particularly, to a cowl part disposed between a lower end of a front glass of a vehicle and a rear end of a front hood.
A cowl part is disposed between a lower end of a front glass of a vehicle and a rear end of a front hood, and the cowl part is required to have an air introducing function or a pedestrian protecting function. In recent years, a panel part is made of a resin for the purpose of decreasing the weight, improving the fuel efficiency, or improving the durability.
For example, according to a front structure of a vehicle body disclosed in Patent Document 1, since a cowl part is made of a synthetic resin, the cost can be remarkably reduced and the weight can be approximately halved relative to that of a metal-sheet cowl part. In addition, in Patent Document
In order to achieve the above-described object, according to an aspect of at least one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle cowl structure comprising: a cowl part disposed between a lower end of a front glass of a vehicle and a rear end of a front hood, wherein the cowl part has a two-layer structure which has a metallic cowl panel having a design surface and a resinous cowl cover disposed below the metallic cowl panel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3362995
In a vehicle required to have a retro exterior, the cowl part made of a black resin may be poor in matching with the exterior appearance of the vehicle and deteriorate an exterior quality. In addition, when the cowl part is made of a resin having the same color as that of the vehicle body, a manufacture cost increases due to a cost of a painting process or a problem of a heat expansion arises.
On the other hand, when the cowl part is completely made of a metallic material, it deteriorates a pedestrian protecting performance or moldability of an air inlet.